petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Pixel Machine
This is the program I wanted to enter into the Art Style contest, but I just did not (and still don't) have time to finish it. It's not even a game yet, but you can still try it out if you like. I'm posting it on the off chance that someone takes the shell and makes something cool out of it. All the code is there for health, ammo, and all that junk. If you use the enemy structure that I have in place, the hit detection between ammo/enemies/core should all work. Obviously it's going to take a lot of work, but if this is your kind of thing, please have at it. Just don't post over this page with whatever you make... if you do choose to overhaul the system, just make a new page. Instructions Well, this is how the game would have worked had it been completed: * You control the core of a pixel machine. The point of the game is to continue functioning as long as you can while enemies (red) come at you from all sides. * You can shoot these enemies down by aiming with the touchscreen and shooting with L/R (for left/right handedness), but you have a limited supply of "Energy" (ammo). * In order to get more energy, you must absorb the energy packets (blue) that are being sent to you. Each energy packet gives you two shots. The only way to absorb energy from these packets is to send it through your filter, which you can move with the directional pad or ABXY (for left/right handedness). If your core absorbs a raw energy packet without filtering it, the core will overload and freeze for half a second. During this time, you cannot shoot. * The more built up energy you have, the higher your score multiplier. You lose if your energy runs out. Each energy level gives the core a different color. The highest multiplier is 16. * Thus, the game is a sort of "split concentration" game, where you are simultaneously trying to do your job as a machine (absorb energy that comes in one of four directions) while also trying to stay alive (defend yourself from enemy attacks). * The health system was to work as follows: The core can sustain 3 direct enemy hits before it's toast. However, if you're at max energy (16X), you'll use the excess energy to block the shot at the cost of losing all your energy. Energy packets do not affect health, they only freeze the core. * The "art" style was going to come in with the music (and general look and feel of the game... which didn't quite get finished. I had a lot more special effects planned). The enemies were going to come in very specific intervals so that the split concentration isn't so ridiculous. They would have followed the pattern of the music playing, and the game would increase in difficulty by increasing the tempo of the song (and thus the enemies/energy packets). Notes Oh yeah, if you do decide to work on it, you might want to make use of the built in "font" reset. Unless you want to program in the super dense hard to read font, press "start" instead of "select" when exiting the game to reset the font. The "60" in the upper left hand corner of the touchscreen is the frames per second counter. Yes, it does work. The beep you hear when collecting energy was only meant to be temporary. Download Category:Programs Category:Games Category:Action Category:Arcade Category:Tech Demos